


Silk sheets

by Louse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Pregnancy, a very pampered and spoiled jasper, egg pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Organic Gem reproduction and pregnancy is incredibly rare, so when it's discovered that Jasper is carrying, the Crystal Gems make sure she's comfortable.<br/>She may be a little bit spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not meant to be doing free writing outside of Shit Happens and It's a Rocky Road but...hear me out. I have a reason.
> 
> messy-gems drew these two absolutely ADORABLE pictures of Jasper:
> 
> http://messy-gems.tumblr.com/post/141588452594  
> http://messy-gems.tumblr.com/post/141642715314
> 
> and I got permission to write something based on them, so I did, and I regret absolutely nothing, except not proof reading it very well because I am very tired and a few hours off a 10 hour night shift.
> 
> Enjoy! Writing commissions are open: http://becidot.tumblr.com/post/141059856145 go here please!

Jasper stretched out for a few moments, laying on her side as she did so, soaking in the sunlight that poured into the room through the window. She settled again, nuzzling her cheek against the soft, almost silky pillow that she held in her arms, holding it below her head, quite comfortable there, even with her rounded stomach making laying on her side somewhat awkward. She couldn’t be too mad, though - she had been built her own room almost separate to the house Steven and the Gems stayed in, so she had enough peace and privacy, and so Steven didn’t wander in on her.

She refused to wear clothes now, even though they would meld to her form, belly included. She was much more comfortable nude, being able to feel the silk blankets on every inch of her body. Jasper was being spoiled since it had been discovered she was pregnant. Carrying eggs was somewhat rare for Gems, kindergartens had become their solution for that problem, so knowing that the Crystal Gems had been graced with the honor of witnessing organic reproduction was enough of a surprise and a pleasure that they were pampering her.

The silk blankets weren’t needed, nor was her own room, she could have dealt with wearing clothes, and she certainly didn’t need to lounge around all day. She was perfectly capable of getting up and moving around still, but she honestly didn’t want to, and the Gems had made it so she didn’t have to.

The ex warrior was about to drift off to sleep again when she hear her door open, catching her attention. She opened her eyes and glanced over at who was entering, a warm smile spread across her face, accompanied with a purr, when she saw who it was. She rolled onto her back as Peridot approached, exposing her large belly to the other. Her hands were lifted to her chest, not unlike a cat, making sure there were no obstructions in the way of her stomach, making her wants clear.

“Did I interrupt your nap?” Peridot asked,and Jasper just chuffed in response, a little too drowsy to answer verbally just yet. Thankfully, the other Gem, the sure of the Gemlings, understood., and reached out with her small hands to smooth them over Jasper’s stomach, kneeling beside her. Jasper lifted her back a bit, pressing her belly into the green Gem’s hands, purring louder. Peridot continued, rubbing her mates stomach, leaning down to kiss and rub her cheek against it softly, an affectionate but small purr sounding from her, too.

“They can’t be too long now.” Jasper purred a little louder in agreement, listening as Peridot continued to speak. “I can’t wait to see them, Jasper. I was afraid at first but now? I’m excited.”

“I am, too.” Jasper responded, grinning as Peridot hugged her belly, light enough to be able to rest on it slightly without doing any harm, hugging both their Gemlings and her. Jasper moved her hands to rest on Peridot, hugging her back. They remained like that for a minute, before Jasper took hold of Peridot, lifting her so they could cuddle properly, rolling them both onto their sides. “But yes, you did interrupt a nap. Rules are you have to nap with me now.”

“That’s a new rule, but I’m not complaining.”

They shifted to get comfortable in each other’s embrace, Peridot phasing her own clothing away so they could enjoy those lush silk sheets while they held each other, drifting off to sleep in the warmth of the sun.


End file.
